Way of the Warrior
by DesuDonut
Summary: "What do you think a warrior? To simply kill?" Set fifteen years after Ichigo defeats Aizen. This is a "what if" story. What if the events of that day were made public? What if Ichigo Kurosaki was made First Commander of the Gotei 13 and he puts several new decrees in place? This is the world Maki Amaya and Yukari Kyoko live in. Rated T for various reasons. OCxOC. R&R!
1. Maki Amaya

**Maki Amaya**

"Regular_(emphasis)_ talking"

"_Reading"_

_Thinking_

Names

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing in the Bleach Universe is owned by me, except for the OC's.**

* * *

Somewhere, two people stood in a place shrouded in mystery. It was the dead of night, in front of a large doorway, with magic glistening from the cracks. It was the woman who spoke first.

"Ugh, why do I have to go back?" said a hooded woman to her companion.

"We have our orders, Karin. I know you don't wish to leave your brother's side, but you have a reason for going to Karakura town." replied

Karin removed her hooded cloak before handing it over to her companion, letting her jet-black hair flow freely with the wind.

"I know Uryū...but still..." sighed Karin, as she cast away her gaze.

"Besides, Rukia's shift here just ended. Your brother feels its the perfect opportunity to see what you can do."

Karin began fidgeting with her hands, twirling them around each other.

"But that's what im afraid of! What if I let them slip directly underneath me? I only recently gained Shinigami status. What if I forget to check for spiritual pressure? What if-"

"Karin, its okay to be nervous. But don't let this paralyze you, so you won't even do anything at all." said Uryū, cutting Karin off. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Karin turned to face him.

"That's not what's bothering me, Uryū." said Karin.

"Hm?"

"What if...I let him down? I mean, he IS the new captain-commander of the entire Gotei 13."

"You won't, Karin. He wouldn't have sent you if he didn't feel you were ready. Now, its time for you to go. You're already really strong." replied Uryū, as the large doorway began to open, revealing a city on the other side.

Karin moved herself in front of the passageway, a portal between dimensions.

"Well, at least its celebration day back home." Karin said to herself as she stepped into the portal, and began her descent unto Karakura town.

* * *

Fifteen years ago from this day, recently recognized as Celebration Day, a man known as Ichigo Kurosaki saved Karakura town. September 31st holds meaning to the citizens after residents of the Soul Society began making their presence known to the city's police force.

Members of the Soul Society conversed with the city's officials six years ago, and it was this day, Celebration Day became official. The day was preserved to remember the brave efforts of Ichigo, who fought with his life on the line to defeat Aizen Sosuke, who's plan was to kill all the residents of the city for his malicious plot.

The Soul King's decree now places four active Shinigami in the living world at a time, for a weak or so to protect the citizens from monsters that may slip in, to provide soul burial services for pluses, and to prevent another Celebration Day from even happening.

That goes without saying that they always keep to themselves. They try not to intervene with the daily lives of the citizens, although they will sometimes shop in the world of the living for food and other miscellaneous items. Several people know what they wear, and as such, can identify a Shinigami when they see them, provided they had enough spiritual energy to see them. All the same, the people of Karakura Town tend to stay away from the Shinigami, out of fear. One was like Aizen. What's to stop another from going rouge?

The four Shinigami that were active in Karakura town at the moment were separated tactically in order to protect the entire city. A new Shinigami descended in a rural area.

She rose from her kneeling position she landed in from her descent unto someone's rooftop.

Karin Kurosaki.

Now eighteen, she wears her jet-black hair still shoulder-length. She wears clear glasses, but not for reading. Her dark-gray eyes burn with strong will, similar to her brothers.

She carried around a bow on her back, armed with a quiver and glowing arrows.

"Hmm..." she mused as she let the fresh air sway her robes and hair, dangling about her frame as it would on this Friday Morning.

"Nothing here...so I guess I should le-"

_Wait...what is this? I'm feeling spiritual pressure. Faintly, but its there..._

Karin began looking around, unable to pinpoint the source of the power.

"Wait...don't tell me..." she said to herself as she looked down, finding the holder of the spiritual pressure...

* * *

"Mmm...did something fall on the roof?" a dark brown-haired woman said to herself as she stretched herself awake.

She yawned, and rose to a sitting position in her bed, wiping the drowsiness from her green eyes.

"Maki! Wake up honey, its seven a.m.! You have school in an hour and thirty minutes." called her mom from downstairs.

"Coming!" she shouted back, picking herself up from her bed. She went into her bathroom to straighten herself up. She first tied her hair into an upward pointing bun, leaving a curly strand over her right eye.

She then dampened a towel, and drained the water from it, wiping her fair-skinned face. Finally, after she set the towel near the sink, she grabbed her toothbrush and paste, and brushed her teeth. Wiping excess paste from her mouth with the towel she used earlier, she stood back from the mirror to look at herself.

She then got changed into her school uniform, from her Namie Amuro pajamas and her black spaghetti strap shirt. She un-buttoned her grey blazer and allowed her red tie to dangle freely from the neck of her white shirt, slightly to the right. She then returned to her room to grab her silver necklace, with a heart-shaped pendant and fastened it on her neck, under her tie. She grabbed her mp3 player, and placed it in her left blazer pocket, letting her headphones dangle from her neck.

After putting on her white socks, she returned to the bathroom one more time to look at herself in the mirror. She noted her height and weight, which was 5'5" and 104lbs respectively last time she checked.

When she finished eying herself, she gave herself a wink and a bright smile.

"Alright. Let's start the day, Maki Amaya." Maki said to herself as she popped her face with both hands to wake herself fully. She picked up her reading glasses and placed them on her head.

She proceeded downstairs, where her mother already had breakfast prepared. She slid the fusuma(door) open, closed it behind her, and took her seat in front of the designated dining area.

She looked at her mom, who was wearing a pink dress with a white undershirt, and a white apron. Maki's mom was slightly brighter than she was, and had hazel eyes. Her black hair extended beyond her shoulders, and touched her mid-back.

"You look good mom." said Maki.

"Thanks dear, but nowhere as good as my birthday daughter does. How does it feel being sixteen?" replied her mom.

"It's the best, thanks to you." said Maki, putting a smile on her mother.

Maki shifted her gaze from her mother to the food in front of her.

"Wow, mom! This looks great!" said Maki as she stared at the food her mom prepared. It was traditional for her to serve a bowl of rice accompanied with Miso, Sushi, and a Plume. But something about today's breakfast looked very appealing to Maki.

"Thank you. I tried a different seasoning for the rice this time. Tell me how it tastes." replied Maki's mom.

"Yes mam. Itadakimasu!" said Maki while bowing her head.

She first peeled the two chopsticks apart, then held both with her right hand. She picked up the bowl of rice with her left hand, and held it closely to her as she first sampled the rice, then began eating it after she tasted the difference, giving her 'hum' of approval.

"Wow, my mom's a professional cook!" said Maki in a complimentary tone.

"That has a ring to it. Masami Amaya. Professional." replied Masami.

"Hey, mom. Did you...hear anything out of the ordinary this morning?" asked Maki.

"No. what did you think it was?" Masami replied.

"I think something landed on the roof, but I'm not too sure anymore. Maybe it was my imagination." said Maki as she began downing the Miso after putting her empty rice bowl down.

"Check up there when you leave, honey. You can never be too sure nowadays."

Maki nodded as she was still eating. When she put the bowl of Miso down, she let out a breath she was holding in, wanting to savor the nice tastes she just had.

"OK Mom. I'm going to leave early. I gotta meet up with Shino-kun."

"OK. I love you Maki. Have a good day today." said Masami.

"I will. I love you too, and gochisosama." replied Maki.

After placing what she used to eat with and ate out of exactly where it was before she touched anything, she rose and walked over to her mother, who was setting a glass down. Masami turned to face her daughter, and was caught in a hug, which she replied with the same thing.

Masami leaned in and kissed her daughter on the forehead, as she was about three inches higher than Maki.

After they broke the embrace, Maki left for the Genkan(Entry-way). She found, and put on her black penny loafers and exited the house from the front fusuma.

As Maki stood near her front gate, she turned to look upon the roof of her two-story home to see...

"Nothing? But I was positive I heard...or at least felt something." said Maki to herself.

Shaking her notion to check the roof, she proceeded to leave her home, although she kept feeling as if she was being watched from somewhere, by someone.

When the coast was clear, a woman with jet-black hair re-appeared on the Amaya residence's roof.

"No way...if I haven't cloaked myself, this...teen pop star wold have seen me. I better keep an eye on her." whispered Karin to herself, as she quickly vanished from the roof, seemingly into nothing.

* * *

"Hey, Shino!" shouted Maki as soon as she became within eye sight of him.

He was leaning against a wall, presumably which was the gate leading towards his home.

Shino Hirako was a man whose appearance was enough to get ladies fawning over him, although he ignored their advances. He stood 5'11" and weighed about 165lbs, with an athletic body. He was fair skinned with a bit of a tan, and had spiky dark-brown hair, with a bang hanging partially over the left of his two blue eyes.

He wore the traditional Karakura High School outfit, except his blazer was open with his family heirloom hanging from his neck. It was a black-beaded necklace with a silver lion head that had diamonds for eyes. His ears were pierced with small diamond studs, and he wore a pocket chain, extending from his left pocket, to a belt loop above his left rear pocket.

The necklace was all he had of his family, as his mother was killed and his father couldn't support him. Since he was three, his grandmother has been taking care of Shino, giving him the heirloom for his thirteenth birthday. Around this time, Maka and Shino met each other.

Shino was surprised because Maka, unlike any other girl, was not fumbling over her speech to talk to Shino. She showed no attraction to him, besides wanting to be his friend. After, Maka spent the next three years gaining his trust, which was an act he truly appreciated. It wasn't revealed to them until Shino's sixteenth birthday that the two were cousins. Hearing this, Shino and Maka became the best of friends, on top of being family. Shino was now eighteen, and could only trust Maka, her mother, and his grandmother.

"Shino-kun, ready to go to school?" asked Maka as she was in front of Shino now.

"Of course, Maki-chan. But first, here. This is for you." replied Shino, as he unfolded his arms, revealing a wrapped gift.

"Wha..._the _Shino-kun bought the lowly Maki-chan a gift?" asked Maka jokingly. Shino smirked.

"Once in a lifetime. Don't get used to it." replied Shino.

Shino handed Maki her gift, and she opened it. It was a black iPod, but signed by Namie Amuro on the back in white, saying 'Happy birthday Maki! Yours truly, Namie Amuro' on the back.

"Oh my...Shino...how did you...but I...when..." stumbled Maki over her own words, causing Shino to chuckle.

"Take your time." said Shino, causing Maki to blush with embarrassment. She took a deep breath.

"Shino, this is sooooo awesome! You knew of my fan obsession with Namie, and somehow got this! I love you, cousin." said Maki as she handed Shino her old mp3 and placed the iPod where her mp3 was.

"Its already loaded with her music, with a couple of j-pop music also. There's one more gift in that iPod from Namie to you." said Shino.

She took back out the iPod and began scrolling through the music, until she found a song titled, 'Birthday Girl'.

She could have fainted on the spot, if Shino didn't stop her from falling.

"Shino...this is amazing. Have I said that I love you? Because I love you." said Maki with stars in her eyes.

Shino shook his head in amazement over Maki's reaction.

"I know. Now we should be go-" started Shino until something caught his attention.

"Shino?" said Maki as she stood on her own again, looking at Shino with worry.

"You can come out of hiding now." said Shino towards the left, in the direction of several tall cherry blossoms.

"Shino, are you sure someone is there? I didn't hear anything." replied Maki, stepping behind her cousin.

"He's right." replied a woman's voice from the direction Shino was looking, to Maki's shock.

From the shadows emerged Karin Kurosaki. She walked towards the two, and stopped when she was on the opposite side of the open gate to Shino's house. She folded her left arm, and placed her right hand on the lens of her glasses.

"I was surprised by Maki-san. But the two of you being able to see me is astounding." said Karin.

"You were following her since this morning." replied Shino in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And aren't you just perceptive?" said Karin with a smirk.

"Why? What do you want with me?" asked Maki to Karin.

"My name is Karin. And as far as what I want with you..." Karin began, while pointing at Maki when she said 'you', "...is nothing for the moment. But I have a feeling ill be needing to watch over you. You show some promise as does your cousin. But you..."

"What do you mean?" asked Maki.

"I can see it in your heart. You're one of pure soul. You aren't tainted by any evil, and your will can be strong when you least expect it." replied Karin.

"I...don't understand." said Maki.

Karin gave a soft smile, and folded her arms. "Don't let fear paralyze your confidence. Don't be afraid to protect those you hold dear to you."

"Why the riddles, Karin? We need to know more than that." said Shino.

"You will know sooner than Maki will, I can guarantee that. I'm just...intrigued with her. Shino, you already have experience with the darkness. I can tell. Your cousin is pure, so it will be interesting to see what she does." replied Karin.

Shino searched Karin's eyes for any signs of lies being told. He couldn't find any.

"She seems modest." said Shino to Maki.

"I guess so..." began Maki as she moved from behind Shino, and walked to be in front of Karin, greeting her with a bubbly smile, "...so lets start over. Hi, my name is Maki Amaya. Sophomore. I'm on the Kendo team, and I have a fan-girl crush on Namie Amuro. What about you?"

Maki extended her hand to Karin, who stood dumbfounded for a few seconds. She then returned the smile and handshake.

"My name is Karin Kurosaki. I'm a Shinigami."

"Wow, a _real _Shinigami? Thats...wait...where have I heard that name before..." Maki said to herself, mumbling the last bit.

"What was that?" asked Karin.

"Oh, it was nothing Karin. Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise...you know, I can't help but to like you, Maki."

"Thanks, Karin. Can we continue this conversation later though? I have to go to school now." said Maki, releasing Karin's hand.

"Of course. I have to be returning to my post too. I'll see you later."

And in an instant, Karin vanished into thin air, startling Maki and Shino.

"Who was she..." said Shino to no one in particular.

"I don't know...but we should be going. We can think about Karin later." replied Maki, turning to face Shino.

He nodded in response, and as the two were leaving, Karin reappeared in front of them again in the same fashion as she left them.

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't mention to anyone about me. Not too many people would believe you. Only spiritually aware people can actually see us if we don't want to be seen." said Karin to the pair.

They both nodded in response. Karin gave a smile, and she vanished again.

"I sooo wanna learn how to do that." said Maki.

"I'll admit, that does seem handy." replied Shino.

After this, the two went to a nearby train stop. They waited on a bench for thirty minutes until the train returned to the designated stop.

As the doors opened, Shino took Maki's hand, and followed her onto the train, looking out for her safety.

_This morning was fun...lets see if I can get through this school day the same way._

The two were en route to Karakura High School.


	2. Everybody loves School

**Who Doesn't Love School?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything except for OC's in the Bleach Universe.**

* * *

"And here we are, Shino!" said Maki with enthusiasm as the pair finally arrived to the front grounds of Karakura High School.

The school was surrounded with trees, and here recently a wall also. The building in itself was rather large, towering four stories high.

Behind the school itself, was a field for the track team, and several gyms for Kendō, basketball, soccer, and the schools very own Karate Team, which Shino was captain of.

"So Shino, do you have any business this morning?" asked Maki.

Shino shook his head no, so Maki took his hand again, earning a gulp from Shino.

"Good. You're coming with me to sign the roster for the Kendō Tournament tomorrow." said Maki as she comically dragged Shino against his will, attracting all kinds of attention.

* * *

As they arrived to the gym, they saw the sign-up sheet for the tournament on the front door itself. Maki read over the names of people who already entered.

"Look, here's Kimiko Hirashi, Ken Amada, Akemi Tsubaki and Chie Kiko. I gotta sign this." said Maki as she took a pen from her backpack.

"So, Maki Amaya is joining the tournament, is she?" said a man's voice from behind the pair. They both turned to see...

"Shinjiro Hideoshi...you're joining too?" asked Maki in disgust.

He was the leader of a school gang, calling themselves the ADC(Acolytes Destruction Crew). He stood at 6'2" and weighed about 215lbs, according to the stat book of the Kendō Team.

He wore his bowl sized, gold hair in a suave way, slick to the back.

His school uniform was traditional, except his blazer was black and gold, the colors of his 'gang'.

This guy was your typical high school delinquent bully. Maybe someone with a checkered past, but no one would really earn his respect easily.

"Of course I am. It's only natural for Shinjiro-Sama to join his feeding ground, don't you think so?" replied Shinjiro in a sarcastic fashion.

"I'll show you tomorrow Shinjiro, you don't own anyone there." said Maki in a determined fashion.

"Ha ha ha! You're funny. First, I don't 'own' anyone here. ADC does. Second, you have to be shitting me if you think I'll lose to you." replied Shinjiro.

"Maki..." mumbled Shino, warning his cousin of surrounding ADC members, like a pack of feral hyenas. All of the goons were shorter than Shinjiro, but the same size as Shino. Maki defensively stood behind Shino.

"I know you too, Shino. Mister pretty-boy. You may be the captain of the Karate Team, but that's only because the great Shinjiro-Sama didn't decide to take your spot." Shinjiro boasted.

"Yeah! You tell him boss!" one of the ADC goons shouted.

"I think it's best for everyone if you left us alone. No one is looking for trouble here." replied Shino.

"What, are you implying that you two are too good for ADC? NO ONE is from our grasp!" said Shinjiro.

Then, Shinjiro grabbed Shino by the collar of his blazer, lifting him from the ground.

"Shino!" shouted Maki in fear for her cousin's safety.

Maki was planning to rush in for her cousin's defense until he held his hand out, signaling Maki to stay where she was.

"I'm asking you again Shinjiro to leave. Like I said, no one is looking for trouble." said Shino.

"You know what pretty boy? You piss me off." replied Shinjiro.

"Boss, should we take his cousin?" one of the ADC goons said.

"Do what you want. Don't hurt her though." said Shinjiro, giving the go ahead for the goons.

The second one of the goons grabbed Maki by her torso and she begged help from Shino, he changed from passive to aggressive.

He held his arms straight up, slipping out of his blazer, spun around and high kicked the goon that was grabbing on Maki in his chin, sending him stumbling to the floor backwards.

Maki quickly grabbed the Kendō stick the boy dropped, and dropped to her Kendō stance. Holding the handle with her right hand, she fixed the middle end within her left hand, and held it evenly to her chest, in a horizontal direction. She moved her left leg slightly forward to give her the best mobility possible.

"Thank you Shino. Now it's my turn to help you." said Maki. Shino nodded, and stood back to back with his cousin, facing off the six or so goons.

Maki placed her headphones in her ears with her left hand, pushed play on the iPod in her pocket, and began listening to music. She then put her hand back on the middle of the Kendō stick.

"You think you're smooth don't you? Boys!" shouted Shinjiro as he stood back and watched his goons do his work for him.

Shino dodged a punch from one of the goons, and swiftly palmed the second one, sending him stumbling into the one he dodged. He then back-flipped to avoid a swing from another goon, and then caught his next attempt at his face with his left hand. He delivered a serious punch to the boy's face, sending him to the canvas, covering his face.

Maki was dealing with her enemies with careful precision. One of the boys tried to punch her, and she used his momentum and guided his punch away from her with the length of the Kendō stick, effectively parrying the swing. She then caught the boy's chin in a spinning strike, knocking him nothing short of unconscious. She ducked under another swing, and used the end of her weapon to jab him in the stomach, throwing him off balance. She then performed an uppercut swinging the Kendō stick straight up, causing the boy to fall backwards.

"Shino!" shouted Maki as she tossed her weapon in the air. Catching on, he did a spinning jump, kicking the handle of Maki's Kendō stick with as much force as possible, sending the tip of it square between the eyes of a goon standing next to Shinjiro.

The remaining ones crowded behind their leader, and Shino and Maki stood close by each other, regaining their breath. Maki fixed her hair back to the way it was, and Shino handed her the glasses she had on her head.

"Grr...curse the both of you! You don't realize just how strong we are do you? If you enter the tournament and lose, you'll be digging your own grave." warned Shinjiro.

"Heh! I doubt it, mister 'Shinjiro-Sama'." replied Maki, mocking his self-given nickname.

"Hey boss, the principal is coming! We have to leave!" said one of Shinjiro's lackeys.

With that, ADC regrouped and fled, leaving the two alone. Maki turned and gave her cousin a hug.

"Shino, thank you for saving me. If I hadn't got their Kendō stick, I would have..." said Maki, unable to finish.

"It's fine Maki. No harm is going to come to you, while I am here." replied Shino, rubbing Maki's back to comfort her.

After they broke the embrace, Maki signed the tournament sign-up sheet.

"Hey, I heard what sounded like fighting! Is everything alright here?" asked a voice from behind them. The pair turned to see principal Hidetoma running towards them, stopping in front of them.

"I'm OK Hidetoma-sama." replied Maki with her smile, tilting her head to the left.

"Damn, looks like I was late. Was it those ADC punks again?" asked Hidetoma. Maki and Shino nodded.

"As if I didn't have enough problems." said Hidetoma to himself, as he walked off.

Maki turned her head to look at Shino, who was looking away, and very deep in thought.

"Shino? What's wrong?" Maki asked him.

"Huh?"

"I said are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just...forget it. Let's go." replied Shino as he walked off.

_Shino..._

* * *

Morning class was now underway. Ms. Torumi was going over the roll sheet.

After Maki said she was present she began staring out the window she was seated next too, and lost herself in her thoughts for quite a while.

_Karin-san...I can't help but think on our meeting this morning. Was it destined? She seemed to know so much about me, but we only just met...maybe she really can see in my heart..._

_What is a Shinigami? And where have I heard her name before?_

_ADC never took such brash actions before. I wonder why they attacked Shino and myself this morning. And why didn't Shinjiro want them to hurt me, if he wanted to teach us a lesson?_

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Maki." said a female student, waiving her fair skinned hand in Maki's face.

Maki returned to reality, shaking her thoughts from her head. She noticed her close friend Yukari Kyoko, who was roughly the same height as herself, was standing in front of her desk. Yukari's bright orange hair was parted from her face, and worn shoulder-length, with spiky ends. Her dark-brown eyes looked upon her friend with worry.

"Oh, sorry Yukari-san. I was just uhh..." said Maki. Yukari sat on Maki's desk and put her hand on Maki's shoulder.

"Is everything OK Maki? You seemed out of it today." asked Yukari in sincerity.

Remembering what Karin told her, Maki nodded her head, lying and saying everything was fine.

"You're a terrible liar, Maki. But its clear you don't want to talk about it. Come on, lunch is already here. Lets go!" said Yukari, taking Maki's hand and walking her out of class.

Maki found her seat next to Yukari, and they were joined by one more female student and one male student.

The female student's name was Mana Hisako, and the male was named Dai Hajime.

Mana Hisako stood an inch shorter than Maki, but weighed about the same. She was a shade brighter than Maki also. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail, extending to her mid-back.

Dai Hajime was a dark caramel. He stood at 6' even. He sported a buzz cut, and had Hazel eyes.

"So Maki, are you feeling better?" Yukari asked her.

"Hm? Oh yea...Shino and I just had a run-in with ADC this morning." replied Maki.

"Ugh, those wipes again?" said Mana.

"Somebody needs to bring those guys down a notch." said Dai.

"OK Dai, why don't you go do it?" said Yukari to Dai.

"Hey, I said bring them down a notch, not walk into a death trap full of mental gorillas!" replied Dai in a hurt tone, getting laughs from the entire group.

"Well that's a way to describe us, don't you think?" said a voice from behind Maki. She turned to see Shinjiro standing behind her. Maki quickly got up, and turned to face the behemoth. It was like David standing face to face with Goliath.

"What do you want with me now, Shinjiro? Haven't you guys done enough to me?" asked Maki in an aggressive tone. Shinjiro held his hand in the air as if backing off.

"Whoa now, I'm not down with causing a scene in public, so I'm not here to pick at you this time. I'm simply here to wish you luck tomorrow."

Maki scoffed.

"You always have a motive, Shinjiro. I know you."

"You don't know the first thing about me."

"Like I care to find out. You're just a bully."

"You'll learn one day Maki. I promise you."

With that, Shinjiro walked off. As he did, his ADC gang quickly got up from various tables and walked behind him. The number literally doubled in size, with guys and girls alike.

"What's with that guy?" asked Dai to no one in particular.

Yukari grabbed Maki's wrist.

"Maki, you're really brave, you know that?" Yukari asked her. Maki turned her head and gave a soft smile to Yukari.

"It was nothing." replied Maki.

"Are you kidding Maki? Not to many people in the entire school has the guts to stand against the ADC. But you? You have just as much bravery as your cute cousin!" said Mana.

"Honestly guys...I was rather scared." said Maki, admitting the truth, as she took her seat again.

"Its OK. You say you were scared, but you faced your fear straight in the mouth. Your fear didn't paralyze you. You've definitely changed from when I first met you." replied Yukari.

"My fear didn't paralyze me..." said Maki to herself, remembering the words Karin said to her.

"Oh, before we forget guys, lets give Maki her present!" said Yukari to Dai and Mana.

The three ducked under the table, and warned Maki not to follow. She sat there confused as they were meeting without her.

When they emerged, they changed seats. Dai and Mana now sat on either side of Maki, and Yukari sat across from her.

"Don't worry Maki. Dai didn't look up your skirt while we were down there." said Yukari, causing Maki to throw daggers at Dai with her eyes, and him to blush and look away.

"Anyway, Yukari give her the gift already!" said Dai, changing the subject.

Yukari pulled a box from her lap, and sat it in front of Maki's lunch tray.

"Happy birthday, Maki. We all pitched in and got you this." said Yukari.

"Yeah, even though it was her idea. She knows you best out of us, and put the most towards it." said Mana, with Dai nodding in agreement.

She moved her food aside, and opened the box, pulling out a black denim jacket, with a silver fur hood. She turned it over and saw it was signed by none other than Namie Amuro in white, saying 'You're popular today! Love, Namie.'

"You guys..." said Maki with a loss for words, hugging the jacket as if it were her life line.

"Be careful Maki. That thing cost us 50.000 yen!" replied Yukari. Maki's eyes grew wide with disbelief as she held the jacket in front of her.

"Oh my gosh...this is too much...I can't ever repay you guys for this." said Maki.

"It's a gift, you nut. You don't have to repay us!" replied Mana.

"Yeah. Just take it and smile already, damn." said Dai. Yukari slapped the back of Dai's head, gaining a laugh from the other two girls.

When the lunch bell rang, Dai and Mana gave their goodbyes to Yukari and Maki, who shared all of their classes together, except Kendō.

* * *

History class went by rather smoothly. Everyone liked Mr. Akio due to his carefree style.

"Who should I pick on today..." Mr. Akio said, causing all the students to duck in their seats.

"Ah, Maki. I pick you."

"Ahh...dang..." replied Maki, causing the rest of the class to laugh.

"Nonsense girl, your grades are doing fine. Now answer me this." replied Mr. Akio. Maki stood from her seat.

"What was Masamune Date's greatest achievement?"

Maki closed her eyes for a moment.

"The funding and backing of one of Japan's few journeys of far-flung diplomacy and exploration." replied Maki, opening her eyes when she was finished.

"See, Ms. Amaya? That question was a given for someone of your determination." said Mr. Akio, complimenting Maki's swift response.

"Good job, Maki!" said Yukari from her seat beside Maki.

"Oh, it was nothing special." replied Maki, smiling at Yukari as she took her seat again.

"Nonsense. You're destined for great things, Ms. Amaya. I can tell. And nice jacket by the way." said Mr. Akio.

The rest of the class went by smoothly. Yukari was called next to answer a question, and she complained that it was something only Maki could answer. Yukari then let everyone know it was Maki's birthday, and the class sang to her. They were then given a chapter to read, and the bell rang before they knew it.

* * *

"So Maki, what are your plans?" Yukari asked Maki as they waited by the front gate for Shino.

"Umm...well I was planing on going near the mall for a while. I was wanting to go try the coffee at that new cafe that opened there." replied Maki.

"Well then, looks like we're going to the same place huh?" Yukari asked her, hugging one arm around Maki's shoulder.

"Did you really plan on going there?"

"Of course not. But if that's what you wanna do, then im going to."

"You don't have to if you don't want to Yukari. I won't for-"

Yukari thumped Maki on her forehead, causing her to jump a little.

"Shut up, girl. Today is your day. As long as I can help it, the city is your personal playground today." said Yukari, motioning with her free left arm towards the city.

"Thank you Yukari...you know, I wouldn't be who I am if you weren't there." replied Maki, referring to when Maki first came to Karakura High over a year and a half ago.

* * *

_Maki Amaya was timid and shy when she first attended Karakura High. She was bullied due to her being smart when Shino wasn't around, which was rather often. One day after school..._

_"Hey, isn't that Maki Amaya over there sitting by herself?" said one of three girls from the school's soccer team._

_"That is! She's so damn helpless without her cousin Shino here to help her. Come on girls, let's go say hi." said the 'leader' of the three girls._

_The three girls surrounded the pig-tails hair styled, glasses wearing Maki. She pulled out her earphones._

_"Can...can I help you?" asked Maki. The three girls laughed._

_"Hi there, little Amaya. Where's your cousin?" asked the leader._

_"I don't really know..." said Maki, looking at the ground._

_"Aww. Does the little girl miss her big, strong cousin?" asked one of the two lackey girls, getting laughs from their leader. Maki slumped down on the bench a little farther._

_"Please...I just wanna go home...please leave me alone..." whimpered Maki._

_"You spoiled, shit!" yelled the leader, and grabbed Maki by the pig-tails of her hair, forcing her to stand._

_"Do you think just by sounding like a weak little bitch and saying 'please oh please' is gonna appease us?" asked the leader to a terrified Maki._

_"Hey, boss lady. Look at the bag she's wearing! Isn't that Namie Amuro on it?" said one of her lackeys._

_"Hmm?". The girl looked at her bag. "You're right! How much you think that bag is worth online? Probably thousands of yen." said the leader._

_"Wait...please...my-my cousin gave me this for my birthday...please..." begged Maki, pulling the bag's straps defensively over her shoulders._

_"Please huh? We'll see about that!"_

_The leader punched Maki in her stomach and let her hair go, causing her to fall to her knees and lose her glasses, coughing to regain her breath._

_Maki was then kicked in her side, knocking her on her back. Maki instinctively covered her face, and the girls continued to either kick or stomp her. this continued for several minutes._

_When the girls were done, Maki simply laid there. Broken, tired, scarred, and with tears in her eyes._

_"Ha ha! Look at you. So damn weak.". The leader picked up Maki by her collar, and her bag fell off her arms. Her eyes had no life in them._

_The leader pushed Maki back down to the bench, and she just slumped over. When the girls left, she began crying to herself, cursing herself for even being born and beginning to fall into depression._

_Then, Maki felt a warm pair of hands sit her back up._

_"You poor girl...wait here okay?" said the orange-haired girl. Maki didn't even nod, and the girl left her sitting there._

_Moments later~_

_Maki was sitting upright, with her knees to her chest, wrapped by her hands._

_"Hey there. I think this is yours, Maki." said the orange-haired girl. Maki looked up and the life was restored to her eyes when she saw her Namie Amuro bag being handed to her. But her expression turned to worry when she saw the orange-haired girl's busted lip._

_"Your lip...I'm sorry...if I wasn't here, you wouldn't have-"_

_"Nonsense! Don't you start berating yourself, Maki." said the orange-haired girl with a bright smile. She sat next to Maki on the bench._

_"Why...did you do this?" asked Maki._

_"Don't worry about for now. Let's us suffice to say um...that's what a friend does for you. Okay?" replied the orange-haired girl._

_"Fr...friend?"_

_"Geez, you're dense. Well, my name is Yukari Kyoko!" said Yukari, putting one arm around Maki, pulling her close._

_"Oh...I...I just never had a friend my own age before." said Maki._

_"Ha ha! I see. Look girl, you should try taking Kendo or something. Kendo will teach you how to defend yourself physically and mentally." said Yukari._

_"Kendo? What's th-"_

_"Oh my GOD! Maki! Are you alright sweety?!" yelled a woman running up to them. "Who are you?! What did you do to my daughter?!"_

_"Mommy, she saved me. This is Yukari Kyoko. My...friend." said Maki to her mom. Yukari helped Maki to her feet, and her mom took her from there._

_"Thank you, Yukari, for helping my daughter. I'll be bringing you to a dinner with us one day. Come on, Maki." said Maki's mom._

_As they were walking away, Maki asked her mom to tell her more about Kendo._

_Yukari smiled._

* * *

Maki's uncertainty caused her to cast her gaze downwards.

"What...made you help me that day? I was an outcast, and a crybaby." Maki asked Yukari.

"Honestly, it was those things you just said. You were an outcast and a crybaby. But most people are only crybabies cause no one understands the reasons they are crying in the first place. So instead of talking down on you, I wanted to help you. Besides, I could tell something about you."

"About me?" asked Maki, looking into Yukari's eyes.

"Mhm. I could tell that you were a person who puts others above yourself. You just needed the confidence and will to go forward. You already had the heart and passion, Maki. Besides that, you're way too awesome. And...I guess it felt natural to help you." replied Yukari.

"Thank you, Yukari...you...mean so much to me." said Maki with a soft and genuine smile, placing her hands in her new jacket pockets.

"Ooo girl, if I was les, I would be all over you right now! You're too cute!" replied Yukari, getting a laugh from Maki.

"Oh Hey! Maki! I'm glad you haven't left yet." said Dai from behind the girls. They turned to see him walking up to them.

"What's wrong, Dai?" Yukari asked him.

"Nothing. Shino told me to tell Maki to go ahead without him. Something very urgent came up and he had to head home right after school."

"Oh OK. Thank you, Dai." said Maki. Dai bowed to the girls before he left.

_I hope Shino is okay...he did seem a bit distant today._

"Ready to go, Maki?" Yukari asked her. She nodded in response, and the girls left.


End file.
